


Kisses + Theft = Romance

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Laura totally supports any and all teasing and embarrassing of Derek, M/M, Scott will not partake in this madness, Theft, Tumblr Prompt, sciles brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: Scott had a perfect view of Stiles surveying the street, looking for his victim. How they were going to explain this to the Sheriff when it (and it would) ended badly, they both didn’t know.---Stiles kisses Derek to steal his wallet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this and it's awful. Apologies for all spelling and grammar mistakes !

“So, you don’t think I could do it, huh?” Stiles asks, stealing another fry from Scott’s plate.

“No, Stiles, I don't think you _couldn't_ , just think you _shouldn’t_  .” says Scott. “It’s insane”

Scott slaps Stiles hand away from his plate and Stiles pouts, batting his eyelashes.

“No no, I reckon’ you just think I can’t do it” Scott sighs. “I bet…I bet you I could even steal someones wallet while kissing them!”

Scott’s eyes widen.

“Stiles. No. That’s ridiculous and _against the law_. Kissing a random stranger is enough!”

“So, I should do it then?” Stiles grins, enjoying Scotts look of mild panic at Stiles’ stupid plan.

“You’re just going to do it anyway and pretend you’re proving a point” Scott points out.

“Damn right I am, Scotty boy” Stiles says, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. “Operation Kiss-Theft is a go

Scott rolls his eyes and watches as Stiles walks out of the diner and onto the foot path. Scott has a perfect view of Stiles surveying the street, looking for his victim. How they were going to explain this to the Sheriff when it (and it would) ended badly, they both didn’t know. The consequences weren’t really on Stiles mind as he searched the passers by for someone kissable; or who had a wallet visible.

Suddenly, Stiles’ face breaks out into an even bigger grin as he obviously spots someone, a stranger, that he’s willing to kiss - and rob. Stiles turns around to look at Scott through the diner window, raises his eyebrows and winks, pointing out a man a few feet away. The man is tall, probably in his late twenties with a scruffy looking beard. He looks grumpy and capable of murder. Of _course_ Stiles thinks that this is incredibly hot. Stiles begins to make his way towards the guy, trying to look as innocent and friendly as possible, like he was about to ask for directions and not try to stick his tongue down his throat. 

* * *

Derek had his whole morning planned out; sleep in, late breakfast of musli, yoghurt and fruit, maybe get some work done, go to the gym later in the evening, come home, eat dinner and sleep. That’s what Sunday’s were - relaxing. Well, they were supposed to be, unless you has a sister who loved to disrupt your peaceful life and was begging to go shopping. Laura had barged into Derek’s flat at eight in the morning (definitely too early for a Sunday) and demanded to be taken out. Of course Derek could never say no to his big sister, especially when he was promised to be fed. This didn’t stop him from being his usual grumpy self.

Laura dragged him around shop to shop as he sipped his coffee. The morning was mostly a blur of Laura holding up items of clothing, asking “Der-Bear, what do you think of this one?” and Derek grunting an answer. Laura just smiled merrily back, used to this behaviour from Derek, especially in the morning. Ever since they were little, Laura had loved dragging Derek out on adventures, whilst Derek enjoyed staying indoors, preferably with a good book. Laura loved doing things, were as Derek loved the quiet life and unfortunately Derek hardly ever got his way and had to put up with his sister’s shenanigans.

A few hours later, Laura was finally tired of shopping and had resorted to just looking through the windows and occasionally pointing. Derek continued to be dragged along until he spotted a diner close by and decided it was time for a coffee break. He turned around to tell Laura, who was looking through the window of a pet shop and when he turned back, there was a person standing right in front of him. In Derek’s mind, alarm bells were going off about personal space but the guy didn’t seem to care that he was standing almost toe to toe with Derek. They stared at each other for a long moment and Derek took in his appearance; pale face spotted with moles, pink lips and mouth slightly hanging open. Derek flushed as he took in the guys features and noticed how attractive he was. Of course this was only for a split second as the guy was suddenly kissing him. In shock, Derek at first did nothing, letting the guys lips firmly press against his own. Then without thinking, Derek began to kiss back. The guy let out a small noise of shock as Derek opened his mouth to the kiss and deepened it. Derek felt hands slide around his waist and moved his own hands to fist the front of the guys shirt, pulling him closer. After what felt like an age, they broke apart.

As soon as they were apart, Derek felt himself blush deep red. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Behind him, he could hear Laura cackling; she was going to have a field day with this. Derek opens and closes his mouth several times, lost for words. What was he to say? He wasn’t the one going around kissing strangers. But he had kissed back and he was definitely more into it than he should’ve been. Derek, finally released from the trance he was in after kissing the man, frowns. 

“What...was that.” Derek growls. 

The guy standing in front of him, still so close, shrank down and looked uncomfortable. He had his hands behind his back, almost like he was hiding something. Derek squinted at him, maintaining his frown/scowl.

“Well, uh, um, so - here’s the thing.” The guy began, nervously. “I was just, well I-“

“Yes?” Derek prompted.

“It was a dare!” The guy burst out and then seemed to cringe at his own words, looking around awkwardly. 

The guy spotted Laura, who was giving him a thumbs up and blushed. Derek scowled harder. Although Derek found this stranger incredibly good looking, it wasn’t his usual way of meeting people; and well, Derek didn’t really _try_ to meet people. This is very unconventional for him and Derek had no idea what the etiquette for kissing a stranger on the street was. 

* * *

Once Stiles had spotted the stranger he was willing to kiss, performed said kiss and stolen the persons wallet, he wasn’t really sure what to do. Maybe he should’ve chosen someone unattractive, someone with bad breath, who he wouldn’t mind steeling the wallet from. But no, he’d gone for the first guy he saw that was absolutely stunning. The guy he'd spotted was walking with a women with the same dark hair and same beautiful eyes, who Stiles both assumed and hoped was the man’s sister. The guy had scruffy looking stubble that Stiles instantly saw and couldn’t wait to feel again his cheek and under his fingertips and well, other places if he was truthful. The guy didn’t exactly look the happiest or most approachable but something just told Stiles that this was the one.

Now, standing in front of him, wallet hidden behind Stiles back, Stiles kind of didn’t want to ruin it. After blurting out that it was a dare, Stiles immediately regretted the words and regretting stealing his wallet. Because this guy, this hot guy, had kissed him back. Kissed Stiles back. Stiles who was a random stranger, gangly and pale and probably five years younger than this guy - who looked at least twenty seven. Even though now the guy looked adorably confused and also simultaneously furious, with his thick eyebrows squishing together on his forehead, Stiles was jumping up and down in his mind over the victory of this gorgeous man kissing him back. Even if it was only for a moment. 

Stiles was trying desperately to come up with excuses and reasons for what he’d done but for once his mouth was failing him. _Curse him!_ Normally he couldn’t shut up. This guy deserved an explanation and his wallet back though.

“Okay. So. I should explain. Properly.” Stiles started.

The guys eyebrows rose high as he looked unimpressed, waiting expectantly for Stiles to talk.

“My friend Scott, see over there in that diner.” Stiles pointed behind him to Scott sitting in the window watching. “He dared me to kiss a stranger.”

“Right.”  
  
“But then I, silly me, thought to myself, ‘Hah! That’s not a dare! What if I try and steal this random persons wallet too!” Stiles rushed to get the words out at once.

The guy looked slightly alarmed and opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles went on.

“Wait, I’m not actually going to keep it!” 

Stiles thrust forward the wallet. The guy’s eyebrows found their way back to the middle of his forehead, confused again. _Wow, I could have a whole conversation with this guys eyebrows_ , Stiles thought, wiggling the wallet to signal that the guy could take it from him.

“But…if you managed to get my wallet, why wouldn’t you keep it? There’s money in it.” The guy said slowly.

“That’s kind of illegal, dude and my dad is the Sheriff, so I really don’t need to be arrested thanks.” Stiles said, holding up the wallet to his eyes.

“Don’t call me dude” The guy said gruffly, finally taking his wallet from Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Look, I’ll be honest here, I think you’re really hot, like ridiculously hot and I regret that we met this way. I also can’t believe you haven’t like, called the cops yet or killed me, so I’ll say this” Stiles took a breath. “Sorry for robbing you, and would you maybe like to accompany me to that diner over there for coffee? I’ll buy. Apology coffee?”

Stiles looked up at the guy hopefully. It was a long shot, but he thought he’d try anyway. In the distance, Stiles heard the women that Derek was with, shout out “Derek, if you don’t do this, I’m gonna tell Cora you let a cute twink rob you and in my version, you didn’t get the wallet back!”

The guy, now known as Derek, groaned. Stiles wasn’t sure what to make of being called a twink.

“Ignore her. I’ll come with you. You can make up for all the stress I’ve endured in the last five minutes of this ordeal, with coffee.” 

Stiles shouted, grinned and fist pumped the air. It took a moment to compose himself before nodding at Derek and sticking an arm out. Derek looked as if he couldn’t quiet believe he was doing this and was about to check for exit strategies. 

* * *

Derek couldn’t believe what he was doing. One minute he’s kissing a stranger. Next minute that stranger is saying he took Derek’s wallet and is giving it back. It all happened so fast and Derek feels a little lost. All he can think is that this guy is very good looking, an excellent kisser and didn’t steal his wallet. And now, Derek finds himself walking into the diner he spotted not ten minutes ago, with the stranger. Somehow, in the short distance to the diner Derek learns the the guys name is Stiles, _‘“It’s not my real name, of course, but my real name is not ever going to grace your ears”,_ and that he’s here with his friend Scott, _“He’s totally going to get out of our way, don’t worry”._ Derek can feel Laura walking behind them, probably eavesdropping and gathering information so she can gossip to Cora later. His sisters are never going to live this down. 

They enter the diner together and approach the booth Scott is sitting at. As soon as they reach it, Scott stands up and immediately begins talking. 

“I’d like to state straight up that I did not, I repeat, did not, dare Stiles to steal your wallet.” Scott says, completely serious. “I may or may not have mentioned kissing a stranger though.”

“It’s okay.” Derek grunts.

“Look, just don’t - wait. Okay? It’s okay?” Scott looks towards Stiles for some kind of clarity.

Stiles just shrugs, gives Scott a thumbs up and then points at Derek. Stiles then proceeds to poke his tongue at the inside of his cheek giving Scott all the clarity that he needed.

“Okay, I’m just gonna…” Scott mumbles, edging out of the booth and walking away. “I’ll be out…there”

Stiles doesn’t even turn to watch him walk away, not concerned with wherever Scott is going. Instead, he focuses his attention to Derek, gesturing for him to sit down across from Stiles. Derek sits and watches Stiles as he settles. Derek has more time to take in his appearance now that he’s not inches apart from Stiles. He notices how Stiles doesn’t sit still, his hands are fidgeting and it looks like a million things are racing through his mind and he’s just trying to decide what to say. Derek notices his eyes and the deep whiskey colour they are. Before, when he was looking at Stiles out on the street, all he noticed where his lips and moles, but now the more time he has to look, the more he see’s and likes. Derek shakes his head slightly to stop the train of thoughts he was having about Stiles’ mouth and all the sinful things he imagined it doing. 

“Right so, I’ll um order? What’ll you have?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence. 

“Just black coffee, thanks” Derek answers and watches as Stiles walks to the counter to grab a pot. 

Watching Stiles walk away probably wasn’t the best thing for Derek, as he tries to keep his thoughts clean. Derek admits to himself that he did enjoy kissing Stiles and wouldn’t pass up the chance to do it again. But then he remembers that Stiles is a stranger that stole his wallet and this was a highly unusual situation. Stiles comes back and sits down, clasping his hands in front of him.

“How about we start over? Pretend I’m just the cute guy who asked for your number or something” Stiles suggests.

“Maybe you should _actually_ ask for my number.” Dares Derek.

“Wow. Smooth. Okay, I’ll bite. May I have your number?” Stiles bats his eyelashes at Derek.

Smiling, Derek rattles off his number and Stiles programmes it into his phone. Stiles then sends him a text so that Derek had Stiles number too. In the background, Derek notices Laura sitting in the booth behind them, watching, looking like a proud mother. Derek rolls his eyes at her and focuses his attention back on Stiles

“How about we go on a proper date sometime, one where my sister isn't stalking us and Scott isn’t waiting outside?” Derek smirks.

Stiles whips around to face Laura, who just wiggles her fingers in a creepy wave. 

“Yeah, yeah, uh that’s a good idea. You’ll text me?” he asks, turning back. 

“Sure.” Derek agrees.

Stiles suddenly begins to giggle and Derek raises a single eyebrow in question. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking, this’ll be such a weird story when our kids ask how we met.”

Derek nearly spits out his coffee and thinks ‘ _this guy is insane_ ’. But in a way…Derek likes it.

 

End.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [gayglitterbabe](http://www.gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
